


Provocative

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: When Kyungsoo accepts a reckless dare, he soon realizes, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.(cross-posted)





	Provocative

**H**e teeters his body on the balls of his toes and the back of his heels, nerves wrecked with uneasiness accompanied with underlying tones of excitement. His eyes flicker around aimlessly, and he notes that it’s a rather nice hotel room. The suite his friends rented is filled to the brim with well-kept furnishings and expensive, silk bedding. It’s a nice place for one to lose their virginity, but Kyungsoo just didn’t think it would be his.

He accepted this dare a month ago, and he firmly believed his friends had forgotten about the rash challenge, but oh how wrong he’d been. Accepting this dare was the easy part, he muses, however fully going through with it would depend on the person he would be connecting with.

Graduation is quickly approaching and he’ll be walking across the stage in less than two weeks. All throughout his high school career, he’s never done something exciting or reckless. Being the number one teacher’s pet has it drawbacks, not to mention the positions of class president and valedictorian. Within his class, he’s the most intelligent of his peers, graduating with honors and other notable accolades.

Yet, despite all of these wonderful accomplishments, he’s never felt satisfied with his strict schedule of 6 a.m. to 3 p.m. schooling and late-night cram courses. His social life has dwindled to the frequent exchange of text messages and occasional third wheeling at an arcade or restaurant.

Kyungsoo’s studies occupy most of his time. Love, sex, and relationships are things he’s never thought about. They aren’t of importance to him at the moment, he convinces himself. But his friends insist that he does something worthwhile in his last year as a memory, and he agrees. Maybe one day when he’s sitting around with his colleagues and sharing crazy stories, he would have something to tell.

So here he is, waiting on an unknown man to arrive so they could indulge themselves in the sinful act. The rules of the dare are simple; have sex with the person who knocks on the door of his hotel room. An audacious, irresponsible dare indeed, but he trusts that his friends would not send him someone disagreeable or unpleasant. He supposes if the person isn’t to his liking, he could simply refuse. His friends would mind, of course, but what does he care about how Baekhyun and Chanyeol feel.

As he sits on the bed, it doesn’t make a sound. His fingers reach up and straighten his slightly skewed glasses for the nth time. The temperature is rising and his royal blue button down is constricting his movements becoming rather uncomfortable.

He undoes a few buttons near the top to ease his escalating anxiety, but it doesn’t do much. He’s still nervous to the core and faintly lightheaded, attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that this is really happening, right here, right now. He clenches and releases his fists sequentially, feeling the numbness in his fingertips dull until he could feel again.

It’s been approximately ten minutes but Kyungsoo would argue that it’s been twenty. Time seems slower as he anticipates and abhors the person he’ll soon be engaging with. Moments pass, and he nearly jumps off the bed when the rapping of knuckles on the door disrupt his thoughts.

Swallowing thickly, he stands and wipes his clammy hands onto his jeans. His breath picks up in pace the closer he gets, and he stands on his toes to look inside the peep hole, cursing under his breath for being short.

When his eye meets the hole, there’s nothing but darkness as a palm hovers the round gap. Creaking the door open, the first thing he beholds is striking brown irises staring at him with a lecherous gleam. There’s traces of surprise hidden behind thinly veiled amusement. The man smirks, and if that isn't the most enticing thing Kyungsoo has ever seen, he doesn't know what is.

Silently, his eyes devour the man before him. His soft tan skin shimmers faintly underneath the glowing fluorescent hall lights, and his hair is the deepest shade of midnight tousled in a messy like manner, reminding him of early bed hair. The sexiness oozing from his stance gives him an air of promiscuity. He’s purely lustrous.

“You must be Kyungsoo,” A voice drowning with sensuality speaks. It’s tempting even, as undertones of confidence hang from the end of his words.

Kyungsoo’s shy fingers fix his glasses and he nods, “Um, I-I, uh.” he stutters, throat constricting due to anxiety.

“Are you going to invite me inside?” the man grins, deciding to add as an afterthought, “the hotel room, that is,” his eyes crinkle from the raise of his cheekbones. Kyungsoo’s mind blanks and he shuffles to the side allowing the stranger room to pass.

The man strolls coolly, shoulders lightly dipping with each stride, his every step is attractive. Kyungsoo watches him from behind in a trance-like state, unaware of his curious, following eyes which linger on the stranger. The man stops to turn on the lamp beside the bed before taking a knowing look over his shoulder, and Kyungsoo quickly averts his line of sight.

“You can look all you want, but first, turn off that light and close the door.” Kyungsoo knows he isn’t gifted with a sense of stealth, but he thought he wouldn’t be caught so openly gawking. He flips the switch and the room falls dark, the only slither of light glowing from the dim illumination of the lamp.

The man removes his jacket with his back to Kyungsoo, and the shorter inhales sharply when he sees the glorious swirls of tattoo lines painting his skin in beautiful sequences. They spiral up the entirety of his arms disappearing into the seams of his black tank top. Kyungsoo’s mouth runs dry as if he’s swallowed cotton, thoroughly parched and in need of a glass of water.

It dawns on Kyungsoo that this gorgeous being before him does have a name, and he hasn’t asked for that critical piece of information yet. Gathering the scattered pieces of his courage, he clears his throat before asking, “W-what’s your name?”

The man turns and genuinely simpers this time and it’s just as dazzling as the smirk, if not better, “Jongin,” he supplies and Kyungsoo nods his head, “Your friends have told me that you wanted to have some fun before you graduate. But you don’t strike me as the wild type.” Kyungsoo blushes, turning his head to hide his cheeks.

“They kind of dared me to do this, insisting I do something wild and I didn’t want to pass up on that.”

Jongin purses his lips as he nods in understanding. “So, are you sure you’re okay with this? Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot. A little on the nerdy side, but I can work with that.” The familiar heat rises in Kyungsoo’s cheeks again. Being called “hot” is a first. Most people find him more synonymous with cute or adorable, but terms such as hot or sexy has never been uttered when his name is mentioned.

“I’m okay with this, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Kyungsoo attempts to sound sincere, but there are indications of his anxiousness slipping through his voice.

“Are you sure? There’s no turning back once we start. So, if you’re going to change your mind, you should do it now.”

“Jongin, you’re doing an awful lot of talking for someone who seems so ready. Is it you who’s not certain?” Kyungsoo challenges the taller male, and he witnesses that tantalizing smile playing on Jongin’s lips.

“You bite back,” Jongin rolls up his shirt pulling it over his head with ease before tossing it on an armchair, “I like that. Let’s get started then, come here.” Kyungsoo briefly regrets being so feisty, and his palms become sweaty. The sight of Jongin's bare chest is quite intimidating. The canyons of his abs are sculpted with precision, running down his abdomen until they tilt into his hip bone.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a hint of what to do and it shows through his calculated steps toward the other. Jongin isn’t too fond of his slow movements and grabs his wrist, tugging Kyungsoo against his chest, “You’re tense,” he whispers, the puffs of breath tickle Kyungsoo’s ear, “We can’t have that. Sit down.” Kyungsoo does as he’s told and rests his bottom on the mattress, eyes looking up at Jongin through curled eyelashes in anticipation.

Jongin brings his knees to the crimson carpet in front of Kyungsoo, and the shorter nervously wipes his hands on his jeans. His mind begins to spin with different scenarios of what’s to occur, but what he doesn’t expect is for Jongin to remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand beside the bed.

Kyungsoo’s eyes never leave Jongin’s face, and he quivers when smooth, delicate fingertips brush across the higher part of his cheek, a palm resting lower. “Close your eyes.” Without uttering a sound, he follows Jongin’s instructions aided by a strange sense of adventure. Jongin leans in next to his ear, “I’m going to kiss you,” his voice is warm and deep, inducing a tingle down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo sighs, and those plush lips brush fluently against his. They’re as lush as pillows, rubbing and moving in fluid motions that rapidly ripple throbs of arousal to Kyungsoo’s cock.

It’s suffocating as Jongin slithers his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, pushing his lips apart with little effort. Kyungsoo’s body involuntarily tilts back, but a hand sneaks around his nape and lithe fingers enfold around the narrow bridge. His breath hitches before he relaxes into those fingers that massage his neck. He wonders how Jongin knows this spot which kindles a flickering flame within.

The taller draws back with a light smack of their lips, slurping up the drool that hangs between the two. Kyungsoo pants as his eyelids open and lapses into a heated gaze.

“Kiss me.” Jongin stares into his eyes, and Kyungsoo is drawn in by those brown orbs. He absentmindedly leans forward as if Jongin has a magnetic pull on his movements. He connects their lips, moaning into Jongin’s mouth and gliding a hand into that messy mop of hair making it more chaotic. Their lips caress and nibble until they become unbearably swollen, and they’re both pining for air, “You’re no longer tense,” Jongin says, standing from the ground and taking a seat in the chair where his shirt has previously been thrown.

“What do we do now?” Kyungsoo asks, fidgeting with his fingers and gently gnawing on his bottom lip.

“I need to know that you want this.” Jongin claims, and he leisurely reclines, maneuvering to a more comfortable position.

“I want this.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are bold, unwavering.

“Show me.” Jongin suggests. 

Kyungsoo remains completely still, not entirely sure what to do. His mind isn’t functioning the way it should, and he’s completely lost. The way Jongin focuses his gaze on him stirs something hidden deep within Kyungsoo that makes him daring. He craves to be touched, to be held. And the person he longs to feel against his skin is sitting a mere feet away from him, smirking as if he knows how irresistible he is. And he is; irrevocably irresistible.

Kyungsoo’s shaky hand reaches his buttons, and he gradually unsnaps them from the top of his shirt to the bottom. The shirt floats to the floor and small insecurities begin to prod at his mind. Yet, when Jongin’s eyes greedily scour his body, a feeling of confidence pulsates in his chest. Jongin isn’t repulsed or anything of that nature. On the contrary, he looks incredibly aroused, which turns on Kyungsoo even more.

“You’re not done, are you?” Jongin’s voice snaps him from his reverie. Kyungsoo shakes his head and stands to his feet. He strips himself of his pants and boxers, now naked in his full glory. Those chocolate orbs roam over his body shamelessly, burning holes into Kyungsoo’s skin heating him with desire and lust. A deep part of himself is growing to love this.

“I’m almost convinced,” Jongin remains in his seat, relaxing.

“What more should I do?”

There’s a playful gleam that crosses in Jongin’s eyes, “Do you trust me?”

Kyungsoo thinks he shouldn’t trust Jongin, but he does. There’s something inviting about this man sitting in front of him. Kyungsoo has already come this far, he may as well continue, “Yes.”

“Then,” Jongin shifts forward, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers, “close your eyes, and do as I say.”

“Okay.” He closes his eyes and trains his ears for Jongin’s voice.

“Let’s start with something simple, lie down on the bed.”

The bed shallowly sinks as his immaculate layer of skin wanders over the satin sheets which rubs against his body in the most eloquent way. Kyungsoo lies vertically on the king sized bed, his limbs splayed out. He feels extremely exposed, but it’s not a bad feeling. He revels in knowing that Jongin is watching, observing his every move.

“Now,” Kyungsoo flinches when the scorching tips of Jongin’s fingers graze over his nipples. He has no idea where he’ll touch next and it escalates his arousal, “they say that touch is very intimate and the fingers are sensitive, do you agree?” Jongin’s voice is further than he anticipates.

“Yes.”

“Then, touch yourself.” Jongin demands.

Kyungsoo hesitates. He soon gets an idea when he thinks about sensual body parts. Crawling his fingers up his chest, he settles his own nipples between his index and thumb. With a gentle twist, he whimpers and Jongin skims a finger over his inner thigh.

He inhales quickly, “What was that?”

“Keep going.” Jongin’s voice is closer this time.

Every time he fondles with his nipples, there are fleeting grazes from the mellow pads of Jongin’s fingers lingering on his skin, teasing and galvanizing. They leave a fire in their wake, marking him in areas he’s never been touched before. And soon, fondling with his nipples isn’t enough, he needs _more_. Kyungsoo folds his fingers around his member and languidly begins stroking.

“Just like that, Kyungsoo.” Jongin urges. Kyungsoo shudders from the whisk of breath beside his ear. It’s like Jongin is playing a game with him. His soundless footsteps make it impossible for Kyungsoo to know his location within the suite. It’s exciting and maddening all at the same time.

While stroking his shaft, his breath releases in short bursts of air. He wants to open his eyes and see where Jongin is standing and exactly what he’s doing, but his curiosities are answered soon enough when he feels a palm wrap around his own, “I’ll take over from here.” Jongin speaks faintly.

Kyungsoo complies easily, and those lithe fingers begin to apply pressure. Jongin’s thumb skids over the slit, and he presses down inducing a string of precum. He uses his thumb to smear it over Kyungsoo’s shaft as lubrication before rubbing him to hardness.

“Open your eyes.”

Kyungsoo does so, and is instantly met with the hooded gaze of Jongin’s.

With eyes trained on Jongin, Kyungsoo watches those plump lips engulf his member. He quickly inhales through his teeth, dick twitching from the slippery tongue that eagerly coasts along his member.

Jongin bobs deep, taking the full length of Kyungsoo’s cock inside his mouth. Pulling off completely, he slides his fingers up, circling a palm over the head of his cock before diving down once again, gagging purposely for more saliva. The wet squelches of his choking pervade the air as he polishes Kyungsoo’s member in generous amounts of saliva, slicking him up profusely.

The entirety of Kyungsoo’s body quakes from the zealous blowjob, and he involuntarily mewls when Jongin’s tongue stresses against the head of his member. The silk sheets crumple in his palms as his toes curl from the unyielding influxes of stinging sensations surging through his body. If Jongin keeps this up, he’ll soon release into his mouth.

“I’m going to…” Kyungsoo heaves, eyes glossy with ardor. Jongin continues vigorously bobbing his head, but this time, he brings a palm to grope Kyungsoo’s balls. While using both hands to pleasure Kyungsoo, he delivers low hums sending vibrations resonating to his gut.

Within moments, Kyungsoo violently trembles squirting his load in the back of Jongin’s throat. Jongin accepts it all, milking Kyungsoo with his palm and thoroughly sucking the remainder of his cum. Kyungsoo watches in pure marvel as Jongin’s adam’s apple bounces from the thick swallow, and his tongue sweeps over those soft pillows leaving a moist luster on them.

Kyungsoo thinks he must be going insane because he wants to kiss those lips despite Jongin having just finished sucking him off. As if Jongin knows what he’s thinking, he moves up to seize Kyungsoo’s lips. The shorter inhales his tongue, tasting the remnants of his fluids which has a bitter and poignant tang, yet, it doesn't bother him at all.

He shamelessly whines when Jongin withdraws, and he chases after the taller by leaning forward. He briefly pecks Jongin’s lips before relenting to the mattress. There’s an addiction to kissing Jongin that’s quickly brewing, and he doesn’t care how clearly it shows.

Jongin peers down at him, “Now onto something more daring,”

“I have an idea,” he pants, maneuvering to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

“Enlighten me,”

“Touch yourself.” Kyungsoo dares him to do the same, and Jongin connivingly grins.

“As you wish.” Jongin backs away from the bed and unbutton his jeans. He pushes them down his legs along with his boxers, and when his body straightens, revealing his cock, Kyungsoo gulps. Jongin is _huge_ and so astonishingly beautiful in his nudity, Kyungsoo is beginning to lose his mind.

A palm cloaks Jongin’s member, and he begins stroking directly in front of Kyungsoo’s face. The shorter’s eyes are trained on the fluency of his fingers. How they flow over the flaps of skin rippling down his shaft.

The tip leaks and Jongin is quick to wipe it up with his fingers and paint it down his member. Kyungsoo’s breaths mimics Jongin’s as he falls into a trance by the motions of his hands. The faint gasps spilling from Jongin's lips are alluring, drawing him in deeper until he desires to touch. He aches to bring Jongin such unimaginable pleasure.

“I want...to touch you,” Kyungsoo looks up with eyes of yearning.

“Only touch?” Jongin exhales, rubbing himself facilely. He takes a drip of precum on his finger and pushes it to Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo parts them allowing the cum stained digit inside of his mouth. Its pleasant, savory like honey; thick and sweet on his tongue. He eagerly laps, making sure to lick over his finger diligently, leaving nothing behind.

Piercing into Kyungsoo’s feverish gaze, Jongin removes his finger and mingles Kyungsoo’s saliva with his own. Inching forward, he prompts the shorter to take ahold of his member, and Kyungsoo does.

The stiffness of Jongin’s cock is surprising. It’s rigid within his palm, rock solid and pulsing. While maintaining eye contact, Kyungsoo begins stroking at an even pace flitting his thumb over the head for a little tease.

Jongin bites his lip, lightly spasming from the leveled strokes. Kyungsoo enjoys seeing Jongin like this, succumbing to _his_ touch. It’s undeniably pleasing, and he wants to takes things further.

Dampening his lips, Kyungsoo gives the tip an experimental lick. Jongin shivers, and Kyungsoo smirks. He goes deeper, attempting to take more into his mouth, but he’s never done this before and Jongin is well endowed. He gradually begins bobbing his head while using a palm to stroke the flesh his mouth couldn’t reach. Jongin persuasively cards a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair as a form of praise and it serves to compel Kyungsoo into being dauntless.

Jongin’s length is dense and thick, filling Kyungsoo’s mouth to the brim and suffocating him. The lack of oxygen pools tears in his eyes, and he gasps for slithers of air around Jongin’s girth. With those almond shaped orbs looking down at him so earnestly, he couldn’t bear to look away nor could he give in.

Continuing his tour, he coats Jongin’s shaft even more to make the blowjob smoother. Refusing to swallow his spit, Kyungsoo bobs faster until Jongin’s moans rain down like a shower. One grunt in particular quirks Kyungsoo’s brow in satisfaction.

Jongin’s furrowed brows and other visuals cues signal his impending release. Only now does Kyungsoo close his eyes, trying his best to bring Jongin absolute euphoria with his mouth. Soon, Jongin scatterly spurts his load into the depths of his throat.

The tears which Kyungsoo has been holding in begin to stream down his cheeks. He involuntarily gulps hard, gagging on the rich amount of cum that drags down his throat due to its viscosity. Jongin’s chest rises and drops sporadically, and Kyungsoo takes pride in knowing it was his doing.

Those tears soon find the end of their journey by the sweep of Jongin’s thumb. He wipes them from Kyungsoo’s face before traveling his finger lower, “those precious lips...so good.” he says, outlining Kyungsoo’s mouth in awe.

“Thank you.” he whispers.

“You ready for more?”

“Please.” Kyungsoo almost sounds pleading, but he doesn’t care. He’s never coveted someone this immensely before. He wants to lose himself in Jongin, to be consumed in everything that pertains to this man standing centimeters from him.

“All fours for me, pretty lips,” Kyungsoo doesn’t waste any time twisting his body to his palms and knees, “don’t move.”

Two palms spread his ass cheeks and the first thing he feels in the prickle of Jongin’s breath fluttering against his rim. It’s warm and foreign but he doesn’t dislike it. In fact, he’s anticipating what’s to come.

A flat, damp tongue administers a stripe from Kyungsoo’s balls to his hole. In response, Kyungsoo’s body tremors in the most pleasant way. He wants more, so much more.

Jongin generously spits, slurping the excess drool from Kyungsoo’s entrance. The shorter mewls loudly, and he’s a little embarrassed by the high volume of his voice. It feels so damn good, and he couldn’t prevent the lusty wail from escaping.

He laps and sips, eating out his ass with much vigor. Without giving any notification, two fingers slip inside the pulsating gap and Kyungsoo jerks in surprise. They stretch his contracted tunnel along with the fleshy muscle which probes at his insides, thrusting in and out with hurried movements.

The intensity of the spasms convulsing through Kyungsoo’s body weakens his arm, and he collapses onto the mattress. Instantly, the tongue stops roving and Kyungsoo whimpers from the cool whisk of air on his rim.

Jongin buries his member between Kyungsoo’s cheeks and nestles against his skin, “I told you not to move,” there’s a taunting tone to his words.

Kyungsoo whines with his face in the sheets. He hungers for more, he hasn’t nearly had enough of Jongin’s tongue. Jongin glides his member amidst those parted cheeks, and Kyungsoo is spiraling to madness from the evident taunting.

The warmth of Jongin’s cock disappears, and Kyungsoo immediately mourns its absence. He turns his head over his shoulder to find Jongin picking up his jeans. The taller grabs a small bottle of lube from the pocket, and he tosses the pants on the floor before turning to Kyungsoo.

He thoroughly lubes himself while moving closer to the bed. The swollen muscle curves to the right ever so slightly and Kyungsoo loves the appetizing sight. He could stare at Jongin’s hard cock all day and never tire of it. He wants to taste it again, and he purposely swallows in search for any remnants of Jongin’s nectar on his tongue.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo says, and positions himself at the center of the bed following the guidance of Jongin’s hand.

Ripping the sheets back, Jongin climbs onto the mattress and it dips where his knees meet the spring. Kyungsoo lies on his back with a pillow propped underneath his head, and Jongin hovers over his body. The curtain of his thighs are slowly opened, and Jongin aligns his member with Kyungsoo’s rim. He penetrates steadily, pushing himself inside the taut hole. A moan falls from his lips at the soporific tightness that welcomes his cock ravenously.

Kyungsoo's eyes shut tightly from the harsh pang. It hurts. It’s much more pressure than he could have imagined. Jongin doesn’t move however, waiting for Kyungsoo to calm down and give him a sign to continue.

Weakly nodding, Kyungsoo signals him to move. Jongin gingerly pulls out before pushing inside. He lowers his head taking Kyungsoo’s lips in his own to distract him from the pain below. His hips move rhythmically in smooth uniform motions until those stifling sobs transform into quiet gasps of pleasure.

Kyungsoo’s eyes gradually open and he’s met with the glistening strands of Jongin’s hair hanging flaccidly from his forehead. The opaque beams of the lamp bask his body in a dusky shade of marigold, giving his skin a dashing sun-kissed glow. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

A hand reaches around Jongin’s nape, and Kyungsoo yanks him down smashing their lips together. Kyungsoo hums into his mouth and Jongin responds the same while picking up in pace.

Jongin’s body rolls with the forward snap of his hips, each lunge sending Kyungsoo jolting upward. The shorter quickly plants the flat of his palms behind him on the headboard and grinds down onto Jongin’s thrusts, applying pressure. Jongin drives in harder, deeper and Kyungsoo doesn’t relent, pushing against the headboard to keep himself from moving further up the mattress.

He slows his movements before he sucks on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and gently pulling. He fervidly shoves his tongue inside, and Kyungsoo responds by lifting his hips from the bed. Jongin hurriedly takes hold of those insatiable hips, caressing the skin and guiding Kyungsoo’s motions to match the flow of his thrusts.

They continue until blaring sounds of skin slapping span across the room as lustful blown orbs stare at one another in deep yearning and unrelenting desire. Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s girth stretch him tremendously, filling him up profoundly until he feels complete and utter bliss.

Kyungsoo doesn’t ever want this to stop as he writhes under Jongin’s intense thrusts of passion. Every time Jongin pulls out, Kyungsoo longs for him to push back inside, quicker, faster. It’s not enough. They’re not close enough, even though there’s no distance between them. Those fingers haven’t touched him enough, even though Jongin’s hands have explored every facet of his body. Kyungsoo still lusts for more.

Without such as a word, Jongin slips out, “Turn over,” he says with an airy breath.

He backs away, and Kyungsoo rotates onto his knees, the side of his face planting onto the pillow. Jongin’s palms find their place on his waist, and he doesn’t waste any time before sliding inside once more. Kyungsoo’s fingers curl around the white satin sheets, firmly gripping at the fabric as Jongin pounds into him from behind.

Jongin grunts with every rapid thrust, and Kyungsoo gulps in the way of a shallow hiccup. He could feel the tautness of his hole stretch even further as he sucks in Jongin’s cock impatiently, silently begging for more.

As if Jongin could hear his plea, he begins to thrusts faster, harder. The bed creaks from the relentless pounding and Kyungsoo’s mind is on the brink of hysteria, teetering on the border of incoherency and lucidity. Small drips of his drool soak into the pillowcase and his pupils dilate, reeling in and out of focus. His eyelids unconsciously close as if he’s in a lethargic state. Kyungsoo shakes out his trance when Jongin deliberately reduces the speed of his thrusts.

Those lean fingers journey up Kyungsoo’s back, tracing over the flawless skin. Jongin gingerly whines his hips while his hands massage the dips and curves of Kyungsoo’s back. He works those palms in large circular motions feeling the smooth pores beneath his fingertips. Jongin trails tender butterfly kisses down his spine, and Kyungsoo shudders at his every touch.

Suddenly, Jongin encloses a hand loosely around Kyungsoo’s neck and mildly tugs. Kyungsoo dazedly follows the pull of his motion and raises from the bed, settling onto Jongin’s lap with a relieved sigh. Jongin rests of the balls of heels and Kyungsoo seats himself onto Jongin’s cock. He feels so full.

Kyungsoo takes deep breaths to calm himself, their bodies remaining still. With closed eyes, he lolls his head back resting it against Jongin’s shoulders. Within seconds, a moist tongue traces the protruding veins on his neck, and a roaming hand travels his chest to the base of his abdomen.

Jongin purrs against his skin, and Kyungsoo trembles under the rush of vibrations. Jongin becomes greedier, biting and nipping at Kyungsoo’s neck, thoroughly tasting every inch of him.

The release of Kyungsoo’s breath becomes heavier and heavier. He basks in the warmth emitting from Jongin’s chest against his back. A low growl rips from Jongin’s lips and Kyungsoo lifts up before sliding down on Jongin’s cock, riding him. He whirls his waist, grinding his hips lower, feeling the full extent of Jongin’s heat.

The rise of Kyungsoo’s hips is slow. He rides Jongin’s stiff member to oblivion and back, sinking his shoulders and parting his lip to allow a mesmeric moan to escape. He enjoys the control, having the power to move fast or slow.

Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s chin and turns his head. Kyungsoo’s palm finds the side of Jongin’s neck as their lips meet in a sensual kiss which speaks more than any words ever could. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and opens his eyes, piercing them into those irises of mocha. Their breaths are identical as they stare into each other’s souls with undeniable passion, connecting on a deeper level.

Their intoxication knows no bounds as their conjoined bodies course like ripples in the vast sea. When Kyungsoo rotates his hip, Jongin assists his movements with his palms. He takes subtle whiffs of Kyungsoo’s hair and patterns his nape with sloppy kisses.

Kyungsoo rolls his head down before resting it against Jongin’s opposite shoulder. Jongin flicks his tongue over the pristine skin, lapping and sucking. It’s driving Kyungsoo nearly insane. The emotions stirring within are becoming impossible to withstand. Their souls set ablaze, burning up in the rhapsody of their breaths and motions.

Kyungsoo crawls his hands up the mattress and grabs the sheets. Jongin straightens, raising from his heels and onto his knees following in Kyungsoo’s lead. The shorter pushes back rabidly, serving himself on Jongin’s member. He rocks back and forth, and Jongin allows him the leverage to do as he pleases. Kyungsoo _needs_ this.

An unsuspecting thrust from behind makes Kyungsoo lurch. Taking a look over his shoulder, he sees the bite of a plush lip and mischievous eyes. Satin fingers wrap around Kyungsoo’s cock and begin stroking. The subtle pressure applied to the tip of his member is making him lose control. 

Jongin’s palm moves faster, and Kyungsoo’s breath staggers over his moans. It soon becomes too much at one time, and Kyungsoo’s body shakes uncontrollably as he squirts his ivory liquid onto the sheets. His eyes snap shut and he releases staccatoed gasps, immersing himself in the most powerful orgasm he’s ever experienced.

Jongin lunges quickly chasing his own release, and it isn’t long before he's pouring his white substance inside of Kyungsoo's pulsating hole. He bites down hard on his lip and closes his eyes as the intense orgasm tingles throughout his body.

Kyungsoo feels weak and heavy, and when Jongin pulls out, he collapses onto the mattress panting for air. A soft peck lands on Kyungsoo’s forehead, and there’s a small smile stretching across his face from the tender gesture.

Jongin searches his eyes before he speaks, “You are wonderful, pretty lips.”

“You too.” He exhales. They stare for moments, both wallowing in the comfort of each other’s presence. That is, until Jongin moves from the bed to his clothes and begins dressing himself. Kyungsoo quickly sits up, “Where are you going?”

“I never stay, it’s against my policy.”

“What policy?” he asks, extremely confused.

“If I stay, then that’ll mean this was more than just sex.” Jongin says as he throws on his garments with his back to Kyungsoo. The shorter is grateful that Jongin couldn’t see the tears swelling in his eyes. He hurriedly wipes them away before Jongin turns to look at him.

“Will I ever see you again?” Kyungsoo tries not to sound as pathetic as he feels, but he isn’t sure whether it’s successful. There’s an ache in his chest and his stomach churns just thinking about never being able to see Jongin again.

Jongin applies his jacket, “I don’t know…” there’s an emotion in his eyes, which Kyungsoo can’t decipher, “I have to go.”

Kyungsoo stifles his words. He has no right to ask Jongin to stay, they’ve only met hours ago, and he assumes that Jongin must have a busy life. Being the kind of person he is, there’s no way Jongin would ever see him as more than just a fling.

He gives the taller a defeated nod, and Jongin turns on his heels to leave. When the whistle of the lock carries to his ears, Kyungsoo could instantly feel the swarm of emotions overtake him, but he refuses to cry.

This was a dare, a quick and simple night of sex and nothing more. There should have never been attached emotions to someone he doesn’t even know. However, that doesn’t stop the profound wave of loneliness and hurt he feels. Surrendering to his lingering affection for Jongin, Kyungsoo balls up on the mattress and allows his tears to escape.

However, right as he begins to calm himself and come to terms with reality, there’s a familiar knock on the door of his hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/inarichii) & [tumblr](https://inarichi.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
